User blog:Sith Venator/Science Fiction User Tournament Round 3: Richard Starkey vs Death'sapprentice77
Four warriors have met in the battlefield, only two have advanced into the next round. Now we have to deadly soldiers from the stars above face off in a battle to the death, Richard Starkey vs Death'sapprentice77, WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? Richard Starkey *Long Range: SRS99D-S2 AM *Mid Range: Dual DC-17 Hand Blasters *Close Range: Lightsaber *Special: Spartan Laser *Armor: Forerunner Combat Skin Class 10 Death'sapprentice77 *Long Range: Particle Beam Rifle *Mid Range: Zap-O-Matic *Close Range: Z-Saber and Plasma Pistol *Special: Laser Net *Armor: Sylux's Armor The Duel Death'sapprentice 77 opened his eyes, putting on the silver helmet and sealing it onto his armor. It dimly glowed green, the color increasing as power re-routed to the helmet. The LAAT/i moved into position above the Covenant Cruiser. One of DA77's clone commandos walked up to him. "Sir, we're in position.", he stated calmly. DA77 nodded and motioned for him to open the sealed doors. With a bright, white light and a puff of wind, the doors opened. "Go! Go! Go!", DA77 ordered, moving to the edge of the door and loading up his strange Zap-O-Matic weapon. The four troops each jumped out into the edge of the atmosphere, where the cruiser was located. They were going to steal navigation data towards the location of the Covenant's only home-High Charity. After the Commandos jumped into the slight vacuum, DA77 moved out too, jumping out into the complete silence of outer space. It was surprisingly bright as he slowly moved into position on the side hull of the ship. With a few silent hand motions, they were at the edge of the energy barrier leading to the first deck, engine level, of the ship. Meanwhile, Richard Starkey and his four Councilors moved around the engine room, where the external navigation core was hiding. Nobody would suspect a derelict ship, Starkey thought. He was wrong. The five man team were hacking through a door that would lead into a labyrinth like series of corridors. One of the Clone Commandos took point as the door opened, the team moving in, a strange silence filling the corridors. Richard Starkey's helmet quickly assembled itself as he heard an alert on it, one similar to what could be heard on Installation 04's data terminals. "Intruders! Squad, move out! Make sure none of them make it to the core.", Starkey bossed. The Councilors nodded, moving in a squad formation towards the lift to the first deck. One remained on the engine room floor, the other three moving up towards the Clone Commandos. DA77 heard the chime of the opening door, a few "blocks" away. He quickly acted, yelling, "Weapons ready!" to his men. They each loaded their weapons as the first Councilor emerged in front of them with a DC-17 hand blaster in hand. As he saw the commandos, he pulled out another hand blaster before they could react and blasted the closest commando two times in the head, three in the chest, killing him instantly. The white-armored clone toppled over another commando, knocking him down. DA77: RS: DA77 had overcharged a shot with his Plasma Pistol. He fired at the Councilor, disabling its energy shields, the Sangheilian Warrior roaring out, then being gunned down by the Zap-O-Matics. DA77: RS: Another two Councilors emerged from behind the squad, the rear trooper being stabbed in the chest with a violet-hued lightsaber, the trooper falling away. DA77 threw back his fist, slamming it into the first Councilor's helmet, knocking the ceremonial headdress off. The other Sangheili stumbled over it, falling down, but not before sooner kicking DA77 off of his feet. DA77: RS: DA77 was pulled back by his surviving two troopers, 77 raising his Beam Rifle and firing it at the Sangheili, one of them going down with a shot right through the maw. DA77: RS: The two Commandos moved him out unto the docking area, DA77 quickly standing up as the strange warrior dressed in the best of the best Forerunner Combat Skin moved into the lift leading to the deck. The two councilors met him there, quickly briefing him on the situation. He gave one his SPARTAN Laser, the other his SRS Sniper. They moved out unto the main deck, one of the Clone Commandos shouting that they were there. Before he could finish his sentence, he fell over, a precision sniper shot into the back of his head. DA77: RS: The last Commando and DA77 barrel rolled behind a crate, taking safety under it and waiting to launch the trap. One of the Sangheili pulled out his Lightsaber and charged towards the crate, swerving sideways to strike when he was thrust back by the laser net which also cut the Sangheili into two piences. DA77: RS: The other Elite roared and pulled out the SPARTAN Laser. He charged it up slowly, DA77 hearing the hum and diving out sideways. The other commando looked a bit confused as he saw DA77 move out of cover before he heard a loud explosion as a bright red laser rocketed towards him at the speed of light, disintegrating a large hole in the crate, which was positioned exactly where his head was, the helmet and face within disappearing, the limp body falling to the ground. DA77: RS: Richard Starkey and his Councilor charged up to DA77, Starkey uppercutting him. Starkey quickly gained his bearings, and pulled out his Z-Saber, stabbing it into the Sangheili and quickly pulling it out to face Richard Starkey. DA77: RS: Starkey swung forward with his Lightsaber, DA77 blocking the attack and shooting him with the Zap-O-Matic. The shot hit Starkey, who fell to the ground. DA77 laughed and walked up to him and prepared to execute the surviving defender when he felt a hand thrust upwards into his heart. There was a scraping noise as the lightsaber from Starkey's hidden hand cut into DA77's armor, tearing through his ribs, and going straight through his left ventricle, ripping it apart and exiting near his spine, the tip stretching through his back armor. DA77: RS: DA77 swayed in the air a bit, Starkey deactivating the Lightsaber in his hands, causing the dead man to fall to the left. Starkey stood up, brushed himself off, and placed his boot on DA77's helmet and snapping the dead neck. Category:Blog posts